crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli
Eli is the fourth guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 7 in the Karaoke (Outgoing) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a pegasus and jumps on stage at a karaoke event with you. Personality Eli is extremely flamboyant and straight forward, more than ready to tell you what he's interested in doing with you. He is also the first guy to express positivity towards his transformation, talking about how fabulous he has become since being turned into a pegasus. He often comes off as sassy, making snarky comments about dates, gifts, and even the way you dress. Despite his goofy demeanor, Eli cares about how you feel and encourages getting things off your chest. He offers emotional support and fun to distract you from the sad things in your life. Dialogue List 'First Meeting' #One night, as you're out for your weekly Karaoke extravaganza, you're right in the middle of your favorite Rhapsody when a fabulous pegasus takes the stage with you! #'"Beeyotch! This is my JAM! GALILEOOO!!!!!"' You and the Pegasus proceed to nail every note and bring down the house. It's only later that you remember that pegasi aren't real - this is one of the cursed boys! #When you offer help, the Pegasus laughs. "Well if turning me into a fabul-horse was your convoluted plan for taking me out on a date... then mission accomplished you delicious little marshmallow! Time for adventure!" Adversary * Careful! Don't sneak up behind me. I'm told I might kick unexpectedly. It's too risky. Even I'm not gonna do it. Talk * You've mistaken me for someone else luv! Happens all the time. I just have one of those faces, you know? Like a horse face? * No worries, friend. My unexpected transformation has granted me an unalienable right to "horsing around". Tee hee! Puns are hilarious! * You'll have to excuse me, my voice is a little horse. HAHAHA! * More like "Leg-asus", am I right? Look at these gams I'm rocking now. I need four hoof-friendly Louboutins stat! * The next person who asks me "Why the long face?" is getting a spanking! I guess you can take that as a threat or an offer... Date * Dinner No matter what happens next, I want you to know... That martinis are still awesome when you're a horse! So cheers to martinis! * Ride Yay! That swan boat was scrumptious! Accessory of the year. Celebrate the Year of the Swan, baby! * Coaster Darling, you haven't LIVED until you've gotten yourself a pair of wings and a tail, and gone on that ride. I got so excited I whinnied! * Carnival I love that haunted house more and more with each ride. I just want to kiss every little ghost and goblin I see! Poke * That tickle was bad. Pick your least favorite Star Wars episode. It was that one. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Before we continue, I'm gonna need a few "gestures" to prove your good will. Start by rubbing your tummy, patting your head, and licking your elbow. # JK sweetheart, we can hang. Tee hee! I'm such a b-word. Acquaintance * Want to know what a gay pegasus eats? It's HAAAAAAAAAY! Talk * My name is Eli, and it is my very sincere pleasure to met you. I suppose if we are to be friends, you and I, we can now admit our darkest secrets to each other. You go first! * My dear sweet poppet. You look stressed. Come - I shall take you to a sacred place of healing... Rufio, my manicurist. * Thanks for the help dearie, but maybe no thanks? What if you try to change me back and I wind up as something... less fabulous. I don't think I could bear it! * Turn that frown into a gown, Cinderella. What's a little polymorphing among friends, yes? I'm no less fabulous, as you can see. * Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. Life is full of ups and downs. Ups and downs. Ups and downs. What were we talking about again? Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # Ahh, I see the two assassins I sent to kill you have failed. Very well. Let us make peace. Handshake! # Aha! That handshake was poisoned! Okay nevermind. I'm bored now. Let's get smoothies. # 'Friend' picture Eli insists on a stroll somewhere pink. Once you're there, he says, "You're a neat person, and I like your sass. You're promoted to bestie. Now let's get some macaroons - I'm dying for sugar today!" Frenemy * Alas - on my endless quest for tail, I now have one. Actually, alas nothing. I am significantly pleased by this. Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * Not bad. But real talk? If you're gonna be my sugar bear, you might need a little training montage or something. Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned # I just realized that we're barely acquainted! Quick, tell me something about yourself. Are you into yaoi? # Hee hee! That was meta humor. You see - breaking the forth wall is a fun writing device in works of fiction. Friendzoned * I feel like going into the salon and just telling them to F my S up. You know? Challenge them to increase the crazy going on up there? Talk * The bright side of all this curse nonsense is that I'm ten times the spectacle than I was before. Take THAT Katy Perry! * Don't be shy, darling. I'm a bit of a pendulum - I swing both ways. If you've got a friendly smile and a hard body, I wouldn't mind a snuggle. * Oh boy. I might be the animal here, but you're the one who got dressed in a barn. Let's do the responsible thing and go shopping! * Alright, let's dish some gossip and improve our dreary lives. Guess who's a total cuddle slut? Tee hee! It's me! * So your plan is to break the curse with the power of love? I do say, I believe I have stumbled into an anime! How exciting! When do we smooch? * Well, if it is my heart you must capture, you shall have to cast a wide net. A net made of glitter, pillow fights and tequila shots! Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Ooh! You think a kiss might break the curse? Let's do it! Just allow me one last chance to admire my tail... # It's so pretty. And much more comfortable than the ones I'm used to... # 'Kiss' picture Before you can offer to kiss Eli, to help break the spell, he grabs you and makes out with you a bit. It works! He changes (mostly) back. "Oh wow! Look at that! I just felt we were at the make-out stage, but this is a lucky accident. Yay Eli!" Awkward Besties * Oh hey, I'm partially transformed back. Neat meat! Talk * Well done breaking 80% of the curse. Honestly, if you called it a day there I wouldn't blame you. I know that I, much like the perfect breast, can be quite a handful. * I noticed some changes today! I mean, they warn you about this stuff in school, but I wasn't expecting LESS hair and a smaller... Nose. * Good gracious, I need electrolytes and caffeine stat. I may have partied a little too hardy last night, if you know what I mean. * Here. Sit. No, right here. Over just a bit. That's perfect. Now open your heart and shake out all the sad parts. Right here on the floor. Let's sort them out together. * Tea time! And by "tea", I mean frou frou girly drinks that taste like sunshine and french kisses. Bottoms up! * Let's play a game. It's called "Say nice things to Eli because he's having a Grouchy Gus day". Begin! * Did I see you out and about with a dreamy wolf boy? You charlatan! You MUST give me his deets IMMEDIATELY! I like 'em damaged and broody! * Boop! Got your nose! It's a fair trade, I'd say, since you're trying to steal my heart. Gift * Noice! I like this. This is a good trend you're staring here. Date * .Dinner Yes yes yes. Romance romance. Good manners. All that jazz! But first take a selfie with me so we can remember this moment as vividly as all the other times we've eaten there. * Ride Proper skin care is no laughing matter. Always use a sunscreen with a strong SPF, that's non-toxic to the environment. And get yourself a lotion applicator with nice strong hands... * Coaster Listen. If you didn't want me making obnoxious airplane sounds on the ride, you should have filed the proper paperwork ahead of time. My hands were tied. * Carnival Nothing makes you feel so alive quite like mocking a low budget experience made for participants much younger than you are. It's my bread and butter! Poke * Tee hee! You brute! Why is this so ticklish? I literally grow feathers now! Upgrade to Crush # I'm going to gently place you in the 'Crush' zone. But it's mostly a technicality. I'm sure you'll be bang-able by the end of the week. Sound good? # Great! Let's go shopping. Crush * And here we find the elusive Eli prowling the wilds. Let's watch him pounce on unsuspecting prey! Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * Oooooh! This is so SPARKLY! I love sparkly things. They give me goose bumpies. Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # I dare say I've taken a shine to you, luv. And by that, I mean imagining you on a faux bear skin rug in front of my fireplace. # It HAS to be faux, luv. Some of my best friends are bears. LOL! Sweetheart * Find a penny, pick it up! And all day long, you're not aware of the feeling of your tongue in your mouth. And you're breathing intentionally. Tee hee! Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend # Aww, I'm sweet on ya. Why don't we go rent a tandem bicycle and ride it for, like, a block max. # Because we don't want to get sweaty, obviously. Sweat is for the bedroom, dummy. Boyfriend * I'm feeling a little blue. Want to help me paint the town red? Talk * Oh darling, you're a slice of chocolate cake on a rainy day. That is to say, I want you in my mouth. * I heart you! Kiss me, you fool! * No matter what happens next Scrumptious, I'm the better for having met you. You're the bee's knees, the cat's pajamas, and you rock booty shorts like a champ. * I've run us a bubble bath. Let's grab some champagne and some tunes, and bitch about petty things until our toes are wrinkled. * As my boy, Billy S. liked to say, "I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes..." Gift * Daww! Thanks sweet cheeks. You're my legit sugar bear. Date * as Sweetheart Poke * Ooooh hoo hoo! If that wasn't meant to get me hot and bothered, then you have failed miserably! Upgrade to Lover # I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship... I've already left a spare toothbrush at your place! # Eek! Commitment! At least now I can stop using yours. Oh-NO-I-didn't! # 'Transformation' picture Eli runs into the room naked, and announces that he has been liberated from the tyranny of pants. When you agree with his life choice, he gives you a happy little "aww", then kisses you and gives your butt a squeeze. Suddenly there's a magical explosion - and the curse has been broken! # 'Lover' picture "Hey marshmallow. So my pants randomly came unbuckled and I fell on the couch here. Took this photo as evidence. May it keep you warm on cold, lonely nights. Hugs and kisses."'' - Eli'' Sex Scene #Eli runs into the room naked, tells you there's no time to explain, and says you need to kiss him. You do as he says, and then he does this magical thing with his tongue that makes you a bit light headed. Suddenly there's a magical explosion - the curse is broken! #Eli looks down at his naked body and laughs. "Haha! Neat!" Then he pounces on you, and the two of you (somehow) with up in 69 position. You barely even begin to suck him when you feel his tongue and fingers do something... supernatural. You orgasm three times before he lets you catch your breath. #After, while he's showing you that he can twirl his erection around like a helicopter, he runs his fingers through your hair and says, "That was fun. And... More than fun. That was special. And I want to do that a whole lot more. So I hope you can fit me in... YOUR SCHEDULE! LOL! Anyway - love you, you goofy bitch." Lover * Hey. Come here. Let me give you a kiss and a squeeze, so you'll have a pep in your step all day. Talk * as Boyfriend Gift * as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade Come join me in the crazy cavalcade! There we'll find adventure, passion, and music enough to fill our bellies with joy and effervescent hilarity! * the rest are the same as Boyfriend Poke * as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover # And here we are, on this ever rolling tide, with only our eternal affection to sustain us, and the space between us to rue and destroy... # Continue to be mine. Savor this. And feel free to bite me on the neck anytime the moment takes you. Max Lover * as Lover *'(Naked) '''Oooh! There's a draft in here, and it has introduced itself rather refreshingly. *'(Naked) Boo! Hahaha! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Naked, and I'm here to haunt your ass with sexy fabulousness! *(Naked) Maybe the emperor didn't want new clothes, but just an excuse to walk around naked? That'll be my first act when I'm Queen! Talk * Ahh! Voila! Eli is restored to his natural glory! Let us celebrate with makeovers, cheap wine, and expensive mistakes! *Looking back, we can hardly call it a curse. It brought us together, gave us some laughs, and left us better than it found us. What fun! *Tonight, let's go to the club separetely and hit on each other. In case it's hard to tell who I am, I'll be the guy in the assless chaps. *Whenever someone says the L-word, I get a bit dizzy. But you'll always have a place to crash in my heart. *You are simply wonderful. I want you to know that. *Hug me. I need a double shot of sunshine to chase away my gloomies. *Let's hit the library. No firty reason - I just like to read. *I just realized the 90s were twenty years ago, and I'm zooming toward my thirties and now I need to barf. *It's salon day! Going to get my roots touched up. Which, due to 100% chance of rainbows, is an all day affair. Bye! *The next time you feel the urge to sweep me away on a flight to Paris, I strongly encourage you to give in to that first-class feeling. *BEEEOOOOO! That's the sound of the ambulance come to take me away. Because the sight of you stopped my heart. BEEEEOOOO! *You should take up jogging. Not because you're chunky or anything. You just look really good all sweaty and gasping. *When I look at you, I see kindness, sweetness, intelligence, strength, and humor all rolled together. Also - DAT ASS! Gift * Oooh! I love it! I love you! I love democracy! I love love love everything about this! * '''Suit '''And just like that, this game just got a lot more interesting. Date * as Lover Poke *as Lover *(Naked) No no no! I'm lil! Pick on someone your own size, banana hands! Hahaha! *(Naked) Oh, now see? Now I'm all worked up and ready for a proper frolic in the sheets. Or on the kitchen floor. Any surface should do! *(Naked) My dear, you stand before the brink of a great flood gate. Before you tickle the likes of me, prepare yourself. For I have feathers, handcuffs, and bed posts to spare! *(Naked) Scoundrel! Fiend! Tickling a beautiful and defenseless naked man. How do you sleep at night? '''Requirement Table Trivia * He is interested in anime and things related to it. * He identifies as bisexual. * He expresses interest in Volks. * He likes to drink (tequila, martinis, wine & champaign are mentioned). * He explicitly breaks the fourth wall within his dialogue and seems to understand at least a little of how the game itself works. * He cares about how he looks, mentioning a manicurist, salon & clothes shopping. In addition, he seems to care about how his friends look as well, as he suggests taking you out for a new look more than once. * 'I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes...' is a quote from William Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing". * The song he and the player sing in his meeting scene is implied to be Bohemian Rhapsody. * He has a sister in Crush Crush named Iro. ** His sister also has multi-colored hair, suggesting that his hair color is natural. Not to mention that both of these characters are related to the Pegasus. * For V.0.20, his affection requirements increased slightly, and for his Crush stage the required Gamer level dropped from Lvl 20 to Lvl 19 Gallery Eli intro 3.png Eli intro 1.png Eli intro 2.png Eli friendship.png Eli kiss.png 3397ECD2-FD97-4422-827B-E342CA024981.jpeg|Eli Transformation Photo Eli shirtless.png Eli dinner animal.png Eli boatride animal.png Eli coaster animal.png Eli carnival animal.png Eli dinner manimal.png Eli boatride manimal.png Eli coaster manimal.png Eli carnival manimal.png Eli dinner date.png Eli boat ride.png Eli coaster.png Eli carnival.png Eli masquerade.png Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys